


Follow Me Down

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Series: Will in Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Blood and Gore, Confused Will Graham, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Killing, M/M, Madness, Murder, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Tags May Change, Tea Parties, Violence, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: The strange madness of love...Will finds himself stuck in his own Mad Wonderland....





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I just did write it because I had the idea, thought I'm not sure if it is any good  
> Anyway I hope you like and enjoy.

_ **Chapter 1 Madness** _

 

“ _But I don’t want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._ __  
_"Oh, you can’t help that," said the Cat: "we’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad."_ __  
_"How do you know I’m mad?" said Alice._ __  
_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn’t have come here.”_  
\- [Lewis Carroll](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll), [Alice in Wonderland](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

 Will stared at the horrible crime scene before him.

At first he had thought it was the Chesapeake Ripper but as he let the pendulum swing, he saw the true madness in it which had nothing to do with the ideals and art of the Ripper.

A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, maybe at most fourteen years old was put in a blue white dress, with white stocking and black porcelain shoes.

He had watched her for weeks, watching her every move and creating a perfect custom that would perfectly fit her, seeing in everything she did from her eating habits to her movements his perfect ideal of the role she was going to play.

He did on her way back from her friend kidnap her and brought her unseen to his home, put the clothes on her and probably made her take part on a tea party, she was perfect for him but slipped he could see it as he looked at the red lipstick that was smeared, she showed her fear and disappointed him, he got angry grabbed her at her arms and shook her, the look in her eyes showed him he saw his reflection in her eyes and it made him angry but also he did hate the look in her eyes so he chocked her but she was not completely dead as he broke her limps to the right ankles and made her a living doll. His goal was to have Alice in Wonderland and this false should become the real one as a doll, he did her grace with this she didn't deserved in his eyes.

He saw it through the shattered tea cups, to put in words

_You did destroy my image of you, our connection and Alice...._

He felt betrayed by her yet he did forgave her somehow as he was crafted after the image she was not able to live up to when she was still alive.

The play cards all around her with the Queen of Hearts in her hand showed him she had lost her game but would keep going....

Like Alice she did play for her life with the Queen of Hearts but had won because she was truly Alice and only the real one could win this cruel game in this all to mad world and escape it.

He turned to Jack and explained his theory to him.

“ So it's not the Ripper ? “ he asked, so typical of him.

Will shook his “ No, this not his work...Everything is wrong twisted...mad. This is not the Ripper. “

“ So you're saying the Ripper is not twisted or mad ! “ the older exclaimed.

“ That's not - “ he was cut of.

“ That's not what. Do you think the Ripper is sane in compression to this one, Will “  
“ The Ripper has his own reason and makes out of in his eyes pigs art and also the he wouldn't have killed her in this way, also be didn't took any organs. “ Will explained, though he hid another fact why he was so convinced it couldn't be the Chesapeake Ripper.

Jack sighed, his expression showing how pissed he was “ So we have another psycho on the lose who kills young girls and makes them to Alice in Wonderland. “  
Will only nodded.

“ Great ! Well at least we know his preferences in the appearance of his victims ! “

“ I wouldn't be so sure “ Beverly put in, as he took a few pictures “ The original Alice had dark hair.

He could as good kidnap girls with dark hairs. “  
Jack groaned as he looked sharply at Will for confirmation.

“ It's possible since not only appearance but also behavior attracts him “

Jack rubbed his sleeves “ Okay, so we have a very sick killer on the lose. I want him in custody as soon as possible. Do you understand ! “ he told them sharply

“ Yes, sir “ Beverly and Will sighed in chorus defeated.

“ One day a vein in his brain will burst if he keeps going on like this “ Beverly whispered to him.

A laugh escaped him “ Well..he sure is disappointed that it wasn't the Ripper. “

Beverly rolled her eyes “ If this keeps going on he will drive us all crazy. “  
“ Oh, and here I thought he already does “  
She sighed “ True, but I think if this continues he will personally choke the next one he thinks is responsible for a Ripper scene. “

“ Judging by his look, only another murder like this and it will happen. “  
They both snickered but were caught by Jack.

“ I believe you have a job to do Miss Katz ! “ he exclaimed.

Beverly gave him a look before going back to work, as he stepped away from the crime scene as his work was for now done and stepped in his own Mad World as walked into the office of Hannibal Hannibal Lecter greeted him on the door with a cocky smirk, inviting him in.

He leaded him through the room, nothing extraordinary yet the closer he was the more he felt a chill running down his spine.

He sat down on the usually spot opposite from Hannibal and talked about the new case.

“ So he is a great fan of Alice in Wonderland and tries to recreate his perfect Alice in his image. “ Hannibal stated.

Will nodded “ Exactly. But it is not only about recreating Alice. “

“ Then what about ? “ the ash blond asked, intrigue about Will's thoughts

“ For him Alice is his missing piece. He is in search for a perfect companion..You could say so a companion, soulmate..maybe even lover. He wants to be complete.

Hannibal leaned forward “ Isn't that what we all want a companion who accepts and understands our deepest inner ? Someone who won't turn away even by facing a monster ? “

Will swallowed knowing what he was hinting on “ Maybe “ he stated.

As a shattered tea cup and falling cards flashed before his mind.

_A tea cup once shattered will never get itself back together._

_The game still goes on till the last card is played out and one falls._

Those words suddenly rang through his head.

“ Will ? Will ? “ Hannibal's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“ Huh ? “ he said, confused.

“ Are you okay ? You seemed absentminded. “ amber eyes seeming even concerned.

Blue eyes softened “ Yes, I was just distracted. “ he said getting up.  
“ By the new case ? Does it bother you so much ? “ the older asked, worry in his voice, following him.

Will huffed a laugh, shaking his head “ No “ he said “ Actually by a relationship I can't figure out the meaning of. “ he answered honestly, not sure were the words came from.

Surprise formed in the normally perfect mask, as a fond smile grazed Hannibal's lips that made his heart skip. Warm hands cupped his cheeks, as they stood far to close

“ Don't think to much of it. Just follow your feelings and instincts “ he told him with hope in his voice.

For a second Will leaned into the touch forgetting everything acting by instinct, even leaning closer to the lips of the other automatically like it was naturally to do so, meant to be..because he wanted it.

But before their lips could touch, he suddenly saw images of the dead girl flashing before his mind a fear overcame him.

_A Game....The shattered tea cup....Disappointment....Betrayal...A Doll....Images of his fantasy...Breaks...Trust...Twists..Turns...Truth...Lies..Hurt...Hate..._

**Madness and Love**

They were dancing this dance too. What if he wasn't this what Hannibal wanted him to be ? Or he would betray him ? Is he for Hannibal just a doll carved after his image ? Will he be thrown away ?

Shocked he pushed Hannibal away, ignoring the hurt expression of the other and ran out of the door.

He didn't saw nor heard anything as he just kept running, his heart hurting and mind filled with too much...

 

Later that night Jack had grounded him for not being available for hours.

Beverly later called him telling him the recent results of the case, how she presumed the girl was made a doll but still had to wait for some more results, talked about Jack and his outburst and teased him with how Jimmy and Brian already made bets with what was going on between Hannibal and him and if he really did felt something for the psychiatrist. Something he didn't wanted to think about right now and if he could never.

Hannibal on the contrary had several times tried to reach him but he just couldn't pick up.

He was not sure what to say nor to do in this situation-

He was still confused about what he knew and what he did or more likely what he didn't.

Right and Wrong. Him and Hannibal everything was so damn twisted and confused.

Nothing was as it should be.

Like in Wonderland.

Everything was filled with _madness_ and he was not sure if he did love or hate Hannibal...or both..

He shook his head. What even was thinking ? He couldn't possibly love Hannibal or even think about. Not with everything he knew yet he kept acting this insane.

_Isn't that what we all want a companion who accepts and understands our deepest inner ? Someone who won't turn away even by facing a monster ?_

Maybe even this monster wished for someone who could truly love him...

Thinking he already got mad he laid sprawled out in his, sighing as he closed his eyes wishing for a piece of mind as slowly drowned as if he would drown in the sea...  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> About a few parts of this chapter I'm not sure if I'm going to leave or change them but I will decide it after having written the second chapter.  
> Please tell me what you think and I hope it's not too bad...  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
